Magick
Notice No copyright infringement is intended, trademarks and/or copyrights are subject to their relevant owners and/or authors. Abstract Those who are skilled in Magick have learned to tap the energies of the Spheres, polarized or attuned energies. The Material Sphere upon which we dwell is one of these Spheres, but is a nexus where all the energies of the Spheres connect. The Inner Spheres are all non-sentient, whereas the Outer Spheres are all sentient or at least pseudo-sentient. The Inner Spheres are all composed of polarized (non-sentient) essence. Each forms a counterbalance, and were one to collapse would cause all to cease existance. The Ether is a neutral field which forms the glue, holding and connecting the Inner Spheres together. The Outer Spheres are all composed of attuned (sentient, ie. philosophical) essence. The Astral is the neutral ground, holding and connecting the Outer Spheres. Traditions Without the Belief in Magick and hence a particular Tradition, it is impossible to power and direct magickal manipulations. Thaumaturgy Thaumaturges believe in magick as a form of semi-scientific energy molded and directed by the mind to cause effects. Theurgy Theurgists (Oath-Takers) believe in magick as the power of spiritual forces representing their Ethos (usually a deity or pantheon) molded and directed by invokation to cause effects. Statistics Whichever classic or legend rules are used, the additional Power Attribute is used to represent magick. Skills Skills are differing by tradition, but generally there is a distinction between the representative paths and the particular art or ethos. Thaumic Path Skills * Abjuration * Conjuration * Deception * Divination * Enchantment * Evocation * Necromancy * Transmutation Thaumic Arts Skills * Sorcery * Wizardry * Spellsong * Arcanism Theurgic Path Skills * Beneficium (Blessings) – channels positive (beneficial) energy mostly associated with health, recuperation, restoration, rejunification and removal of taint and/or disease and blessings, as-well-as harming creatures of darkness, the undead and unlife. * Maleficium (Curses) – channels negative (harmful) energy mostly associated with harm (necrosis), sickness, disease, death, destruct and curses. * Officium (Rites) * Communium (Asking) * Supplicium (Manifest) * Exorcism (Banishing) * Convocarium (Calling) * Vigilium (Warding) Theurgic Ethos Skills * themed Ethos Rules The primary casting roll is an extended roll, so that the effect parameter dictate the base difficulty per effect dice and the time-frame of each roll. Example: Tharissa the Healer (Beneficium 6) intends to heal a fallen comrade who is barely alive (lacking some 30 health). To be on the save side she aims for complete recuperation, so her basic health magick is 6 difficulty per 1d with a casting time in rounds. After a couple of minutes (and some bad rolls) she has channeled enough power for her comrade to awake from shock and at full health, leaving herself somewhat drained and weary. Example: Da'lohr the Fiery (Conjuration 7) needs to quickly impress three guards closing in from afar. He intends to throw a small (2d) fiery explosion at them, so his basic fire magick is 13 difficulty per 1d with a casting time in rounds resulting in a final difficulty of 26. The next round the guards look much more impressed and slightly hurt and burned as the exlosion caught them completely unaware. Category:Homebrew